


Elisium

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harridan Lycan Milo Lupin and his parents have just moved to the town of Elisium, Vermont. Situated just off the 89 Elisium is the perfect town. The town was named by white settlers in the nineteenth century for it's perfect weather. Little did they know it was because the town - previously inhabited by natives - was situated over a lay line hot spot where the Earth's natural magic was in high concentration hence the weather being stereotypical of the time of year. Back in Britain things are going from bad to worse as the rise of the Dark Lord Voldermort is feared by the public.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Elisium

Remus walks out of Dumbledore’s office absolutely mega fuming. Harry is leaning against the wall.

“It went that well did it?” Harry says, a heavy smirk over his features. 

“I’ll explain later. Go pack your things.” Remus says to his son.

“There’s still two weeks yet.” 

“Do you think I give two shits at this point?”

“No. I’ll go pack my stuff.” He starts walking.

“My office in an hour.” Remus calls.

“Got it!” Harry calls back.

~~~

Harry is in his dorm packing his things when Neville comes in. He looks at Harry then at Harry’s trunk.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m packing. Don’t ask why. All I know is that Pa said to pack my stuff.”

“You’re leaving?” Neville asks with a sad face.

“Pa just had a meeting with Dumbledore about me so quite probably yes. You can still write to me Nev I’ll just be a bit further away. And I’ll look a bit different.” He drops his glamour that makes him look like his birth parents.

“Woah you look really different.” Harry has black curly hair, sharp aristocratic features and amber eyes. He also has a small moon tattoo on the right hand side of his neck just below his ear and claiming mark where his neck meets his shoulder on the left. “What’s the tattoo about?” 

Harry rubs his neck. “I have it because I’m the child of a werewolf. In the 17th century the Ministry of Magic put a curse over all the werewolves at the time without anyone knowing that would mean that if they had children the child would have this tattoo somewhere on their body. The curse has merged with Lycanthropy itself now and there is now way to separate the two. The tattoos were used to track the children of werewolves to experiment on them. The International Confederation of Wizards banned the practice and forced the English ministry to pay hefty fines but the damage was done by then.” 

“That’s appalling. Do you know anyone else that has one?”

“Yes. Professor Malfoy, Luna’s father, errr I think that one of the Slytherin firsties has one too.”

“How on earth would you know that Professor Malfoy has one?”

“Nev are you blind because I’m pretty sure that the fucking massive claiming mark on my neck should give you a clue.” 

“He’s your dom?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know you’re leaving?”

“Pa might have told him.”


End file.
